iDifferent
by AsukaChibi
Summary: Sam Puckett is an emotional unstambe 23 year old girl who works for one of the most known research companies. What will happen when she will meet one of her assignments , Freddie Benson? M for swearing , rapping , sexual staff etc.
1. Chapter 1

**The story is based on the book 'The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'  
>Samantha Puckett is an emotionally disturbed girl , working for one of the most known research companies ,SIC. What happens when one of her objects , Freddie Benson finds her and want her help?<strong>

**R&R please  
><strong>**Dan Schneider owns iCarly.**

iDifferent

Chapter One

She entered slowly the building and made her way to the eleventh floor. She , like always , had a bored and irritated expression on her face as she opened the door to the meeting room.

"You brought the report?" a middle aged man asked her when she took a sit on the other side of the room. She frowned at his question and threw a bunch of papers in front of the other man who was sitting in the room.

"One-Hundred-twenty pages"

The man who made the question looked at her skeptically. She smirked.

"What Peterson? You thought I wouldn't make it?"

"I never told so"

For a minute or so everyone sat in silence. Then Ronald Peterson spoke again.

"So let me introduce you the man for who you were working for the past weeks." He gestured towards the man "Samantha ,this is Michel Fleck. Mr. Fleck this is Samantha Puckett." The said man stood up to shake the girls' hand. Peterson looked at him and gave him a 'sorry look'

"She's not 'that' social , but turning back to your work Samantha , what did you found about Fredward Benson?"

Ronald Peterson was the owner of the security company called , ACTA. To most people he looked like the stereotypical local boss from a gangster movie but he was a very talented man who managed to transform a pitiful little company to a big business with millions of dollars as income every year.

The operations were divided among three main areas : _security consultations_ , which consisted of identifying conceivable or imagined threats ; _counter – measures_ , which usually involved the installation of security cameras , burglar and fire alarms , electronic locking mechanism and IT systems ; and _personal protection _for private individuals or companies.

But there was one last area which was in the shadow of the other ,that occupied only a few employees. Its' name was _P.I _which stood for _Person Investigation._ This area was the most demanding of all and the most troublesome as Peterson had to hire only the most capable and trustworthy people. Most of the employees of the area were investigating things for people who had small doubts about their marriage , family overall or blackmailing. Sam Puckett was hired as a Personal Investigator about four year ago. In the eyes of Ronald Peterson she was the most able investigator he had met in all of his years in this business. On the contrary with her messy character and life her reports were classy and neat. Ronald was sure that she possessed a unique gift. She had a great imagination that fascinated him a lot. Her ability of finding so much information about someone , for him was pure magic. Somehow she had the talent to get under the skin of the person she was investigating.

Her reports were so careful and many times a catastrophe for the people she was investigating. She might had the assignment to do a routine check on a pharmacist to see if the medicine he brought was legal . The job was scheduled to take a week but turned out, after a month of silence from Sam, that she brought a report in which shows that the pharmacist was not only bad in his job but as well was hitting his wife in everyday bases and was a pedophile. That was a little habit that she had and drove Peterson insane. She didn't let anything be hidden. She had to find out every single dirty detail about the person she was searching.

But except that little habit she had a really weird attitude. She was antisocial and rude practically all the time. Anyone liked her in the company when she came at first. Neither Peterson. She wasn't even at the P.I. She was working as a 'waitress' ,like an assistant of each employee. When anyone needed a coffee , a smoothie or a donut they were asking Sam to do it. She showed her ability of investigating only a year ago when Peterson was ready to fire her. He was so amused by her work that he couldn't not hire her in the P.I area. Even though by the government Samantha Puckett was considered as a psychopath as well as sociopath Ronald trusted her. Sam was unique and he couldn't lose her. In the last year ,as he get to know her better , he stood up to her as a father even though she didn't like it at all. She said she never had one. She had only a mother who for most of the time didn't give a shit about her and now was at a clinic for nuts. She loved her and visited her many times but it wasn't her family anymore.

"Tell us Sam , what did you find about Benson?"

She gave him again a bored expression , stood up and took the one-hundred-twenty pages report from the big table. She sat again and put her legs on it.

"You want the long or the short story?"

The two men looked at each other and Ronald let Michel Fleck answer "Let's listen to the short one , please"

"Well , Fredward Benson was born in Seattle in February 4th 1988. Since his fourteen years he was fascinated in tech staff and writing. When he was fifteen he became a 'reporter' for the school newspaper. That little duty helped him get into The Hamburg Media School as they offered him a scholarship. Everyone was amazed by his writing skills and soon after the end of his studies he came back to USA and became a journalist for the Milenium Magazine. He's working there until now."

Michel Fleck looked at Sam and spoke. "Well all those things are interesting but I would like to know more about the scandal that happened just a few months ago."

Sam looked at him , irritated she continued with her speech "Yes. I was ready to talk about that issue.. Four months ago Freddie Benson , as he likes to be called , published a article about a big corporation called _Menestrom_. In this article was said that the owner of this big business , Patrick Gurt , was making illegal customs , he was trading drugs among with his buds of the company and did many other staff that I won't mention , but everything is in those papers. After one day , he was already sued for defamation by Menestrom. The trial happened exactly 58 days ago and the court decided that Benson was guilty and was thrown in jail for three months. In five days he will be off.

Many people are saying that the article he wrote was a total lie and he made a foul of himself by publishing it. This is true but he could possible be fouled by someone really smart… _in my opinion_."

Sam was never really telling her opinion. She was always just an researcher ,as she said. She never had an opinion and even if she did she never told it aloud. "In the last two pages of the report you will find my thoughts about the trial and the article that Benson wrote. If you need any explanation , good luck with it , I m not going to help. May I go Peterson?"

Ronald was absolutely surprised by Sam telling them her thoughts. She not only told them but them on a paper ,too. He couldn't say much , her work was done for that day so he nodded letting her go to wherever she wanted to.

Sam stood up and left the building still thinking about 'the Benson project' she just finished. She had to find out more , to know more about what was going on in his life. He was too fascinating to be forgotten that easily.

**What do you think? Review and tell me your thoughts about this story!  
><strong>**Next chapter in two days! Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sam Puckett was sitting on the couch of her living room. A burrito next to her and her laptop on her lap. Two weeks had passed since her encounter with Michel Fleck and her boss , Peterson. Since then she hadn't answered any of his calls as she needed to relax for a few days. But except that , she wanted to analyze Fredward Bensons' life more. He fascinated her like no one else did. He was her first project that didn't get boring after a week.

Freddie Benson got out of jail about ten days ago. Since then she was following his e-mail and practically every move he did on his computer. Oh , a little detail about Samantha Puckett. Her big secret that helped her like hell with her investigating… She was a hacker. Considered on of the best in USA , maybe in the whole world. That's how she knew everything about anyone she wanted. She just needed a small access to his or her computer.

Bensons' situation was easy. He was a reporter , so he had to have everything on his computer. His every article , every thought about anything was in this device. And those thoughts were the cause of Sams' interest. She liked what she read and never got bored.

_He is a great journalist indeed. Considering that I 'm reading those shit.._

She took a bit of her burrito and continued reading about his life. Every kind of information.

He 's 24 years old , he speaks English , French , German and Spanish , when he was 14 he started hosting a web show ,… a web show? Jeez!.. among with his friend Carly. Oh yes Carly , Charlotte Shay , 24 years old. They consider themselves as best friends.. with benefits. Disgusting. For a lot of time iCarly, that's how the web show was called , was on top. After Freddie left for German for studies , the show was canceled , due to his absence. When he was in German , he had a pretty wild life. One night stands , smoking , drinking… But he got over all of that when he came back to Seattle. His favorite food is Italian , and he loves stupid computer games. Besides Carly , who is his "friend-lover" he has no other love- relationship…

Sam closed her laptop and took the last bite of her lunch. She made her way through her messy apartment to find her phone. After three minutes of researching for it she delayed the number of Ronald Peterson.

"Peterson?… Yeah yeah I know I didn't answer the phone but- …. I know! Just- … Can I finish a sentence ,please?… Thank you. Well , do you have any assignments?… Ok! I will take it." She closed her phone without saying goodbye and threw her herself on the couch again. _I really need to do something else. I think I will get paranoid if I keep being so interested in his life… at least more than I am now._ Three Months Later "Peterson? Are you in here? I finished the assignment.." Sam entered her boss' office but didn't see anyone inside. She left the papers neatly on his desk , writing a note next to her work. Bob Taylors assignment. Read before giving it. -S.P

She left the building and made her way to the subway. As she was getting down to the waiting station a creepy dude started staring at her. She kept waiting and staring back a little freaked out by the whole situation. She heard the subway coming and the dude began coming towards her. She didn't pay attention , but suddenly the guy grabbed her bag and ran. Sam immediately chased him until she grabbed him by his arm. He threw her on the floor and tried to run again but she had caught him by his leg.

"Give me my bag back ,you fucker!" she shouted with all of the strength.

He didn't say a thing , he just kicked Sams' shoulder so she would let him go. But she wasn't letting. She slowly stood up and punched him on the nose. He grabbed her by her hair and tried to throw her on the ground again but she managed to kick him straight in his diamonds. He let her bag fall hardly on the ground and threw himself on there too as he was screaming in pain.

The blond girl grabbed her bag , kicked the guy in the guts and stared at him for a second.

"That's for making me waste ten minutes of my life chasing after you , bastard!" she spitted on his face and ran towards the subway again.

After she came home she looked into her bag. Her expensive laptop was in there and now it was totally destroyed.

_Fucker! _

She let her head fall into her hands and started thinking.

_I need to find a new laptop immediately! How am I supposed to work? I need to go to him. This Luke Navy… I will ask for my money. Besides , they are mine! They are on my account._

Luke Navy was her lawyer. Kind of her lawyer. He was her guardian and trustee set by the government. When Sam turned thirteen the court had decided ,under laws governing guardianship of minors that she should be entrusted to be locked in St Stefans' Psychiatric Clinic. The decision was basically based on the fact that she was deemed to be emotionally disturbed and dangerously violent to her classmates and herself.

Lawyer Navy was supposed to take care of her economics. She wasn't sure why ,though . She was managing to make about 100.000 dollars from the assignments for SIC. And that shit thought that she couldn't manage to live by herself? Please! And the top of all was that a few weeks ago he told her that she is going to take 300 dollars per week. Her apartments' rent cost 700 dollars so how was she supposed to live?

_Stupid government with stupid decisions._

The other day , Sam went to look for a new laptop. After a few hours ,she found the one. She fell in love with it! It was one by _Pear_. It was absolutely incredible.

_I want this.. I love you ,don't leave , momma will come back!_

Later that day , she was already at Navys' office.

"I need 10.000 dollars."

The lawyer choked on his coffee and looked in Sams' eyes. "Samantha ,why do you want so much money?"

"I m an adult I suppose I can keep some things to myself."

Navy shook his head slowly. He started walking in circles around Sams' chair.

"I know you re an adult, but I know that you know that I have to take care of your economics , no matter what."

He kept walking in circles as Sam stared on the floor. _Fuck you , fuck you , fuck you!_

Suddenly , he wasn't walking anymore. He stood behind her chair. His hands resting on the girls' shoulder.

"Do you need those money a lot?" he asked

"Yes."

His hands started massaging her shoulders and neck slowly. She didn't like it. Not at all. His hand left her neck and moved towards her breast. He squeezed it for some seconds and his hands moved again to her neck.

He went to his desk and sat on the chair. "Why do you need so much money?"

"I want to have control of my own money , I don't want to answer .You don't need to know." She answered rudely. She was sick of him and this office.

He gave her a pitying look. _Fuck you_

"We'll have to see how things go. First you need to become more sociable and get along with people."

He smiled at her. His smile seemed so evil , somehow.

"We 're going to be very good friends…." He scanned her as she was sitting unmoving on the chair in front of the desk. "…. You re a grown woman now, Samantha."

She slowly nodded. He held out his hand. "Come here"

Sam widened her eyes a little and moved towards Navy. When she was exactly in front of him he took her hand and pressed it on his crotch. She could feel his genitals through his pants.

She was disgusted , terrified and shocked in the same time. She wanted take the scissors and- _No no no… before you do anything , analyze the consequences.._

"If you re going to be nice to me, I m going to be nice to you.." his voice snapped her out of her thoughts._ I hate you , I hate you…_

He put his other hand around her neck and pulled her to her knees so her face was in front of his member.

A few hours Later

Sam threw herself on her bed remembering what happened a little time ago.

"_You've done that before didn't you?"_

"_If you re nice to me , I will be nice to you ,Samantha"_

"_If you make trouble , I can put you away in an institution for the rest of your life. Would you like that?"_

"_I don't think it 's such a good idea to tell anybody about our grown up games. Think about it – who will believe you..?"_

She was remembering his every word. _That Pig_ . At least she got the money she wanted. She felt like a real slut. Slowly remembering everything that happened she drifted into sleep.

Ding

**Ding **

**Ding Ding Ding**

"What the fuck?" a sleeping Sam Puckett asked.

She stood up from her bed making her way towards the door of her apartment , wearing only a x-large t -shirt ,which said _'I have a drinking problem - I can't afford it'_ and panties. She opened the door and her eyes widened.

_Benson? Fredward Benson?_

The door immediately closed and the 'dinging' continued. Her mind was spinning around

_How? What? Who?_

She opened slowly the door again. And looked at him.

"You should be Sam Puckett , right? I m Freddie. Can I come in?"

_Oh my Chiz.._


	3. Chapter 3

**Freddie caaame:) I m glad that people like the story. The reviews are making me so happy and make me write more and more!Thank you!**

**I do not own iCarly**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

She starred at him and didn't move. He started at her ,back , a small smile gracing his lips.

"So I guess , I can come in. I assumed that you didn't have breakfast so I brought smoothies and bagels" Freddie said and entered Sam's apartment , leaving her still standing next to the door. He went into the kitchen and started rinsing her coffee-maker.

"Where do you keep coffee?" he asked

Sam stood in the hall frozen until she heard the water running out of the tap.

"Stop! Stop at once!" she realized she was shouting and lowered her voice.

"Damn it! You can't come barging in here as if you owned the place. We don't even know each other!"

Freddie stopped and turned to look at her.

"Wrong! You know me better than anybody else does. Isn't that so?" he turned again towards the coffee maker and poured the water inside. Then he moved to her cupboard , searching for coffee. "Speaking of which , I know how you do it. I know your secret."

Sam shut her eyes and wished she didn't open the door. She was in a state of mental paralysis. The situation was unreal and her brain refused to function properly. She had never met one of her subjects face to face ,before. He was standing in her kitchen.. it was unreal.

_He knows where I leave!_

_He knows who I am!_

He said something but at first she didn't understand him "We need to talk," he said again "But at first I think you 'd better take a shower and change into something longer.. maybe?"

She tried to talk sensibly and unstressed "You listen to me- if you re thinking of making trouble , I m not the one you should be talking to. I was just doing my job. You should talk to my boss , he will explain you-"

He held up his hands. A universal sign of peace.

"I have already talked to Mr. Peterson. By the way , he wants you to ring him – you didn't answer his calls last night."

She didn't sense any threat , but she stepped back when he came closer , took her arm and escorted her to the bathroom door. She didn't like anyone touching her.

"I don't want to make trouble , but I m quite anxious to talk to you. After you re awake , that is. The coffee will be ready by the time you will be out. Now shower! Vamoose!"

She obeyed and entered quickly the bathroom.

She leaned against the bathroom door and tried hard to collect her thoughts. This was so impossible! She realized , though , that she really needed a shower. When she was done she put on jeans and a black t-shirt with the slogan _'I respect your opinion. Just don't want to hear it!' _She searched through her jacket and found her teaser. She checked if it was loaded and stuck it into her back pocket. The smell of coffee was spreading through the apartment. She took a deep breath and entered the kitchen.

"Do you ever clean up?" he asked jokingly.

The sink was filled with dishes and ashtrays, old cartons of milk and pizza boxes where on the floor as well as a stack of 5-weeks-newspapers.

Freddie had cleaned up the table and put the bagels on it. _He wasn't joking after all _"Want the roast beef , turkey or vegetarian bagel?"

"I will take the roast beef."_._

After they ate and sipped their smoothies in silence , he talked again.

"I may not be as good as you at investigating but at least I just found out you re not a vegetarian and –as Mr. Fleck is saying – an anorexic. I will include those information in my report."

Sam chuckled. He had kind eyes. He seemed calm and nice. Besides , there was nothing in the P.I. she had done on him that would indicate that he was a vicious bastard who abused his girlfriends or anything like that. She reminded herself that she was the one that knew everything.

_Knowledge is power._

"Why are you grinning?" she asked suddenly.

"I m sorry. I had not in fact planned to make my entrance that way. I didn't mean to alarm you. But you should have seen your face when you opened the door. It was priceless."

Silence.

To Sams' surprise she found Bensons' uninvited intrusion acceptable. Not unpleasant as she thought in the beginning.

"You will have to think of it as my revenge for you poking around in my personal life. Are you frightened?" he asked unsure.

"Not the least bit" Sam answered.

"Good cause I m not here to make any trouble."

"I believe you. But if you even try to hurt me I'll have to injure you. You'll be really sorry.."

Freddie studied her. She was barely five foot and didn't look as though she could put up much resistance if he wanted to do something bad to her. Her eyes were expressionless and calm.

"Well that won't be necessary. I only want to talk to you. If you want me to leave just say so… It s funny but… oh nothing…"

"What?"

"This may sound crazy but four days ago I didn't even knew you existed. Then I read your analysis of me… It was not an entertaining reading… Can I have a cigarette?"

"You re not smoking." She informed him.

He gave an emotionless smile and continued talking.

"You said before ,that we don t know each other and I said that we do. Well , I can t compete with you. I just did a rapid check to get your address , date of birth and staff like that. But you certainly know a bunch of shit about me. Much of which is private , damn it , things that only my closest friends know. And now I m here , sitting in your kitchen , eating bagels with you and we only know each other half an hour but I have the feeling that we have been friends for years. Does that make sense to you?"

She nodded

"You have beautiful eyes" he said

Silence

"Why are you here?"

He looked at her and smiled. It was rather a weak smile , a tired one. He looked as if he wasn't sleeping enough and behind that calm young man was a very stressed one who needed help.

"I have a fascinating problem." He said "Tell me , when you were doing the research on me for Michel Fleck , did you have any idea what it was going to be used for?"

"No."

"The purpose was to find all of those information about me because Mr. Fleck , or rather his employer , wanted to give me a freelance job."

"Ok?"

He gave her a faint smile and continued

"One of these days you and I should have a talk about the ethics of snooping into other people's lives. But right now I have a different problem. The assignment I took is without doubt the most weird I've ever had. Before I say anything else , I have to know if I can trust you."

"What do you mean?"

"Peterson told me that you are 100% reliable but I have to make you that question so I can be sure myself."

"Wait a minute! Ronald sent you here?" _That little fucking old man!_

"Not exactly. But anyway Flecks' employer hired me to do an assignment and I reached the point where I need a skilled researcher. Fleck told me about you by mistake. I explained the situation to your boss and he was ok with that. And here I am! Call him if you don t believe me.

She quickly taped Peterson's number and put the phone to her ear.

"It's me… sorry… yes… it was turned off… I know he wants to hire me… no, he s standing in the middle of my fucking kitchen , for Christ's sake…Ronald! My head hurts and I feel really sick right now so just tell me if you Ok-ed the job or not?… Thanks."

She sat down again and looked at him.

"The rules are simple" she said " Anything you will share with me or my boss won t be shared with anybody else. I want to know what the job is about before I decide whether I want it or not. That also means that whatever you re gonna say right now will stay between us whether I will work for you or not."

"I didn't fully explained to your boss why I want to hire you.."

"Some historical research , he said"

"Well yes. That 's right ,in a way. I want you to help me to identify a murderer from the past."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!Review please! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four is on! This one has nothing to do with Seddie , they are talking about the assignment that Freddie agreed to take. He's telling , Sam , the details and why he wants to hire her as his assistant. Enjoy!  
>I do not own iCarly<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

She blinked twice and looked at Freddie.

_Murderer? _

"It's a really complicated assignment so hear me out and try to understand as much as you can." He made a small pause , took a sip of his smoothie and continued.

"Henrik Vagner is a millionaire who owns one of the most popular clothe companies all over USA. When he first told me to meet him , at _his _island , he had told me that he wants to hire me so I can write a story about the Vagner family. You know a biography of him and his relatives. When he was explaining everybody's situation , he mentioned his niece , Harriet Vagner. When he finished his family history he told me the real reason he wanted to hire me. I was supposed to find the one who murdered Harriet in 1966"

"That doesn't really make any sense to me , to be honest." Sam interrupted.

"At first it wasn't making any sense to me either. But then I heard the whole story and I got fascinated. So let me explain you. It was 22 September ,1966 .Harriet was sixteen and she had just began her second year in high school. It was a Saturday and Henrik Vagner had a family gathering , a tradition they had since 1800. That day was also held the Children's Day parade. Harriet among with her friends had gone into the city to watch the event. She came back to the island at 2 in the afternoon. At 2.15 , after Harriet came home , a dramatic car accident happened on the bridge which was connecting the Heleby island and Jacksonville. The accident had nothing to with Harriet but it was a significant in a crucial way. Policemen , ambulances , the rescue squad , firemen as well as journalists and random people were all there. The important in this accident was that the bridge was blocked for 48 hours."

"And?"

"Harriet , at 2.40 was in the kitchen and wanted to talk to her uncle , Henrik. She was really upset. At 2.55 after Henrik refused to talk to her she was seen at the garden by her mother , Isabella. She was last seen by the farmer who lived a mile away from the Vagner house. She was in hurry , confused I may add."

"So how did she die?"

"I don't know. The family noticed Harriet's absence at 8 when they were ready to eat. The next morning Isabella went to find her and that's when they all realized that no one knew where Harriet was. And from that day she s missing without a trace."

"Missing?"

"No one , for all those years , could find a single scrap of her."

"But you said that she was murdered."

"Yes I understand your confusion."

Freddie stood up and opened his bag. He took out of it a laptop and put it in front of Sam. He leaned against her so they both could clearly see the screen. Sam could almost feel his lips on her cheek. He pressed a button and the map of the Heleby island showed up.

"Look. As Fleck and Vagner assume , there is no other reasonable explanation. She couldn't ran away. How a sixteen year old girl could manage it on her own? Where she would find money? How could she stay hidden without being discovered? And even if she managed to do it, soon enough she would have to find a job , and they would need her name and staff like that. There was also no way that she had an accident and died. They would find her body immediately. That also counts for suicide. After she disappeared the whole family along with the police was searching every inch of the island. They didn't find anything.

"Well I can think of many possibilities." Sam said. "She could have drowned or she could have swum across or anything like that."

"She couldn't have drowned for sure. There was a lot of people on the bridge and without doubt they would have seen a body floating. And as for your second guess , the water was too cold for anyone to swim in it. She wouldn't stand being in there for more than a minute. And she couldn't use a boat either. She would be noticed. So there was only one reasonable possibility left. Harriet disappeared against her will. Someone killed her and got rid of her body."

"Who do you think did this to her?"

"Normally on the island lived only about 25 people but on that day were about 60. We can for sure rule out 20-30 people of them who weren't even next to Vagner's household. Most of the suspects are family members."

Sam was amused by the story and she didn't even heard 1/3 of it. She was already sure that she wanted to get the job. Freddie's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Vagner gave me a bunch of pictured which were taken that day. There is one which was really interesting , though."

He clicked another button and pictured started showing up on the screen.

"Pics from the parade?" she asked unsure

"Yes , and you can see Harriet here. She is the girl with the long dress." He said pointing one screen. "She is having a good time , but you can see this picture that her mood drastically changes. She apparently saw something and" he said and clicked on the next picture "ran away from the parade."

Sam stared at Freddie amused again "You re quite careful with everything. It needed a lot of time to find this slight detail."

Freddie chuckled "Wait until you see another picture." He clicked on another file. More than 180 photographs in this. "You can see the Vagner house in this one. At 2.30 you can see Harriet's room with the window closed. At 3.45 you can see that the window is wide open."

"..Wow…"

"Yeah… That pretty much doesn't make any sense. Harriet disappeared at 3 so she couldn't open it herself. But I can't explain why , let's say , her murdered would open her window. No explanation. But surely something dirty happened. I asked every member of the family and everyone told me the same thing '_No I wasn't in Harriet's room that day.'. _So someone for sure is lying."

"This is too complicated…But I feel like we can find much more. I still cannot understand why do you want to hire me though."

"Well , 2 weeks ago I was searching Harriet's room. In her desk I found a book , it's called Leviticus , and in this book was a note. The note had 5 names and numbers on it.

Magda – 32016

Sara – 32109

R.J – 30112

R.L – 32017

Mari – 32018"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I have identified R.J , it 's Rebecca Jacobson . What I want from you is to find the other 4 victims."

"You think they re all murdered?"

"What I think is that we are looking for someone who was an active murder back in 1950 and 1960. He for a reason ,as I suspect, done his kills in agreement with Leviticus. The Book of Leviticus is the third book of the Hebrew Bible, and the third of five books of the Torah. It s a really cruel bible. The one who killed Rebecca used a verse from the 20th chapter. '_And he shall cut it into pieces with it's head and it's fat , and the priest shall lay them in order upon the wood that is on the fire upon the altar.' _When I read that verse in the book something snapped in my mind. I remembered Rebecca. A policeman told me about her a few weeks ago and I was able to remember exactly what happened to her. When she was 23 or 24 she was raped and killed by having her head placed on smoldering coals… Quite disgusting."

"Ok… again wow! It's cruel enough to make anybody shiver."

"Yeah. Anyway , I want you to find the rest of the names and see if the verses I wrote you on the paper connect with those women. Are you in?"

"Yes I do. But be aware that I am expensive."

Freddie chuckled and moved to his chair , sitting again in front of Sam. "Don't worry about it , the old Vagner 's paying."

_I have a feeling_ that…Nah!

* * *

><p><em><em>**Ok that was that! next one soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**I promised it and here it is!Next chapter:) Seddie in the end^_^  
>I do not own iCarly<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five<strong>

The next weeks were really tough for both , Sam and Freddie. They had spent practically every possible hour together , at Benson's house, talking about the case they had and what exactly they found each time. Sam usually spent even the night there. She felt comfortable being in a house with someone else, yet she never opened up to him. They barely talked about person staff. Freddie didn't have to. She knew every detail about his life but on the other hand he wanted to know some things about her too. The only thing he managed to learn was that she loved ham and fatcakes even though she was so skinny that you could think that she didn't eat for ages. He was curious , he wanted to learn more things. For a strange reason he _needed _to know. So the third week of their cooperation he just asked her.

"Why are you so quite?"

Sam looked over to the man who asked with an amused expression.

"I don't know if you noticed , but it's not the first time."

Freddie stood up from his couch and looked at her.

"Sam, you know what I mean. Why are you so closed in yourself. Why you re not more talkative or something?"

Long silence

She was a little bit taken aback from this question. Freddie never asked her anything about her personal life , and pretty much that's why she kind of liked him. She could never stand people who were questioning her, people who did so many personal questions as if you were their best friend and in reality you were nothing to them. Sam considered that caring means automatically taking advantage of her. That's what was happening with her lawyer , Luke Navy. He was acting like he cared and the only thing he wanted from her were the blow jobs she did ,in order to take _her _money. She didn't want something like that to happen with Freddie too. If she would let her guard down just for a few seconds , he would betray her somehow. People might say that she didn't think logically but she lived like that for 23 years. She was learnt not to trust anyone.

She didn't answer him his question until the time she had to go again to her lawyer for the week's cash. She slowly stood up and wore her jacket. She moved to the door and opened it. She would leave immediately but Freddie's voice stopped her.

"Will you sleep over here tonight?" he asked with a smile.

"I will think about it." With that she left his apartment.

Two hours later

Freddie was studying some pictures he got from Henrik Vagner. They were pictures from the day of Harriet's disappearance. He was trying like crazy to find any detail which would help him in the investigation. Unfortunately he didn't manage to find anything yet. He wasn't waiting for Sam to come back. Usually when she was saying '_I will think about it_' she meant something like 'Fuck you' or other bad phrases. As he was reading an interesting article from 1959 he heard the door bell. It was Sam who was waiting outside his door. He opened it and she stormed inside and went to the bathroom. Freddie ran behind her thinking that she might have gotten hurt or somehow upset. He saw her washing her mouth furiously. ,her lips , her teeth and tongue.

"Sam what happened?" he asked a little bit confused.

"Nothing." She said as she continued her previous action.

"Sam!" he shouted this time. He was a little bit scared watching her under the sink washing herself like mad. Many bad things passed his mind. _What happened to her? _He was asking himself all the time until he heard her sign.

"I stopped by to buy a taco. It was awful! That's all."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

She made her way to Freddie's bedroom and changed into something more comfortable and went to the living room. She put her laptop on her lap and began the searching for one more time. She glanced at the names and the verses from Leviticus , reading it again.

(Magda) Leviticus , 20:16

"If a woman approaches any beast and lies with it, you shall kill the woman and the beast; they shall be put to death , their blood is upon them."

(Sara) Leviticus , 21:9

"And the daughter of any priest , if she profanes herself by playing the harlot , profanes her father; she shall be burned with fire."

(R.J) Leviticus , 1:12

"And she shall cut it into pieces , with its head and its fat , and the priest shall lay them in order upon the wood that is one the fire upon the altar."

(R.L) Leviticus , 20:27

"A man or a woman who is a medium or a wizard shall be put to death; they shall be stoned with stones, they blood shall be upon them."

(Mari) Leviticus 20:18

"If a man lies with a woman having her sickness , and uncovers her nakedness , he has made naked her fountain , and she had uncovered the fountain of her blood; both of them shall be cut off from among their people."

She had found already many names and even some that were not on the list.

First was R.J which stood for Rebecca Jacobson , who died in Jacksonville in 1949. She looked up for a second and saw Freddie watching her. She signed and closed her laptop.

"I think I have some of the names for sure." She said confidently.

He took a sit in front of Sam and told her to continue.

"Let's take them in chronological order. First is Rebecca Jacobson. We already know many things about her. The next case I found was Mari Holmberg , a thirty-two year old prostitute outside Jacksonville. She was murdered in her apartment in October in 1954 .Her body was found 9 or 10 days after her murder."

"And how do you connect her to Harriet's list?"

"She was tied up and badly abused , but the case of death was strangulation. She had a sanitary towel down her throat."

Freddie sat in silence for a second and then looked up to find the verse of Leviticus.

"If a man lies with a woman having her sickness , and uncovers her nakedness , he has made naked her fountain , and she had uncovered the fountain of her blood; both of them shall be cut off from among their people."

Sam nodded.

"Ok next?"

"May 1957 , Rachel Lunde , forty five. She worked as a cleaning woman and was a bit of a happy eccentric in her village. She was a fortune teller and her hobby was doing Tarot readings , palms etc. She was murdered in her house early in the morning. She was found naked and tied to a laundry – drying frame in her back garden, with her mouth taped shut. Cause of death was a heavy rock being repeatedly thrown at her. She had countless contusions and fractures."

"Fucking disgusting…"

"Then goes Magda. Her full name was Magda Wendy Taylors, but she liked to be called Wendy."

"Uh.. wait a minute" Freddie said while he paged the bible "I got it! If a woman approaches any beast and lies with it, you shall kill the woman and the beast; they shall be put to death , their blood is upon them."

"Exactly."

"So the killer attacked the animal ,too , right?"

"The Leviticus verse says that if a woman had sex with an animal , both must be killed."

"The likelihood of this woman having sex with a cow must be… well , not existent."

"Well , the verse can be read literally. She 'approaches' the animal as the wife of a farmer so…"

"Understood"

"Can we talk about the other cases tomorrow , I m tired."

Freddie got up , shivered remembering the things he heard just seconds ago and showed her his guest room , not that she didn't learn where it was until not. Sam entered inside as she heard him muttering a 'g'night'

She was really confused and irritated that night. She was irritated with _him , Fredward Benson. _He never reacted like she was expecting him to. He was surprising her a lot. He never showed that he cared about her, yet he was there when she seemed to be upset after another blow job she gave to Navy. He was such a gentleman even though she always acted like she didn't give a fuck about him or anything else in the world for that matter. And in these three weeks that they practically lived with each other he _never _flirted with her. Not even once. He had worked with her , asked her about her opinion , slapped her on the knuckles figuratively speaking when she was on the wrong track and acknowledged that she was right when she corrected him. Dammit , he had treated her like a human – being. Something that never happened to her. Everyone always thought that she was psycho , a freak , a weirdo or an experiment to see if 'this psychological treatment will work'. He was the first person who made her feel like she was _someone._

She got out of bed and stood by the window. She stayed like that for twenty minutes until she heard Freddie's bedroom door open and close. He was inside , getting ready to sleep. She took a deep breath and walked to his room. She was him reading a book , it was called _three_. He looked up to see Sam standing in front of him.

"You ok?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"What is it?"

With that she took another deep breath and removed her oversized t-shirt. The hardest thing for her was to show herself naked to another person for the first time. She was skinny and considered herself as pathetic. She thought of her body as repulsive.

She went over to his bed , took the book and put it on the bedside table. Then she leaned and kissed him. She quickly got into his bed and sat looking at him , his perfect body , hair , face. She put her hand on his stomach and when he didn't protested she leaned and gave him another kiss.

Freddie was shocked. As Sam moved to kiss his neck he took her shoulders and pushed her gently away so he could see her face.

"Sam… I don't know if it's such a good idea. We have to work together."

"I want to have sex with you. And I won't have any problem working with you , but I will have a hell of a problem if you kick me out."

"But we hardly know each other"

Sam laughed " You have never let something like that stand in your way before. In fact from the investigation I did ,I realized that you re one of these guys who can't keep his hands of a woman. So what's wrong? Aren't I sexy enough for you?"

Freddie shook his head and tried to think of something smart to say. When he couldn't she pulled the sheets of him and kissed him again. They were kissing until Sam broke it to breath . She moved her hand towards his 'private parts' as he was kissing roughly her neck and collarbone. Something snapped suddenly in his mind and pulled away again.

"I don't have any condoms."

"Screw them!''

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it as much as i did! More seddie in next chapters! A review would be awesome so... ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the 6th Chapter:) Sorry for the wait! Forgive me and enjoy the story:)  
>Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

When Freddie woke up the next day , he heard her in the kitchen. It wasn't even 7.00! He may only have slept two hours because of this girl. He stayed in it and daydreamed for moments. This woman baffled him. She never Ever showed him not even with a glance that she was the least interested in him.

"Good morning." She said from the doorway. She had a small smile on her face.

"Hey"

"I , uh made breakfast for you. It's in the kitchen."

The moment between the two of them was awkward. At least for Freddie. Sam seemed to act natural at least had a natural behavior towards him if you except the fact that she made him breakfast. It could be easily explained , she made herself breakfast and made him too.. Ta da! Nothing special.  
>On the other hand Freddie couldn't stop starring at Sam. Whenever he laid his eyes on her he was remembering the night they spent together.<em> It was so.. intense. <em>

"Is there a reason you re staring at me so badly?" she asked annoyed by his behavior already.

_Yes! I want the 9th round to begin.! Ugh! What am I thinking?_

The blond girl rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen. She grabbed her laptop and went back to the bedroom. She sat next to Freddie and put the device in front of both of them. She clicked on an icon and the image of a girl who was pinned to a bed , she was white and her eyes were wide open.

"What the fuck is that?" He shouted quickly and turned his gaze to something else in his room.

Sam laughed lightly and spoke.

"She's the next case on Harriet's list. Her name was Sara White , she was thirty seven and lived a few miles out of Jacksonville. She was murdered in January 1964, found tied to her bed , subjected to aggravated sexual assault , but the cause of death was asphyxiation, she was strangled. The killer also started a fire ,with the probable intention of burning the whole house down to the ground but he didn't succeeded."

"And the connection?"

"Listen to this. Sara White was both a daughter of a pastor and married to a pastor. Her husband was away that weekend."

Freddie looked at the Leviticus and found the verse.

_And the daughter of any priest , if she profanes herself by playing the harlot , profanes her father; she shall be burned with fire_

"I m getting sick of all those staff." He said with disgust in his eyes. "How a person might have done many cruel things? I m of myself as psychotic pervert just because I m listening to those shit! How did this monster lived knowing that he killed so many innocent women?" He was furious. He couldn't understand this behavior. He was so confused with the world that moment. He was disgusted , upset , sad , angry .He felt sorrow and guilt for a reason that he couldn't understand.

"Hey Freddie? You ok ,right?"

He just nodded his head and motioned Sam to continue.

"I've found other women who were murdered under such similarly strange circumstances and they could have been on Harriet's list. The first is a young woman named Liv Chedwick. She was twenty two and lived in Farsa. It a very small town many miles away from the place that most of the women were killed but I think that there is a big similarity between the deaths. She was a horse-loving girl , she rode in competitions and was quite a promising talent. She also owned a small pet shop with her sister. She was found in the shop. She had worked late on the bookkeeping and was there alone. She must have let the killer inside voluntarily. She was rapped and strangled to death."

"That doesn't sound quite like Harriet's list , does it?"

"Not exactly if it weren't for one thing. The killer concluded his barbarities by shoving a parakeet up her vagina and then let all the animals out of their cages. Well her sister didn't a see a very pleasant thing the next morning." Sam looked up to see Freddie's expression. The disgusted look on his face wasn't leaving. Quite understandable.

"She was murdered in August 1960 ,four months after the murder of the farmer's wife Magda.

"There is one last case left. Want to hear it?"

Freddie nodded again and she continued.

"February 1966 in Ocala. The victim was a seventeen year old gymnast called Lena Anderson. She disappeared after a class party and was found three days later in a ditch on the Ocala plain , quite a way out of town. She was murdered somewhere else and her body was dumped there. This murder got a lot of attention by the media but the circumstances surrounding her death were never reported. The girl was badly tortured with fire. Her hands and breast were atrociously burnt and she had been burn repeatedly at various spots all over her body. They have found paraffin stains on her which shows that candles had been used but her hands were so charred that they must have been held over a more powerful power. Finally , the killer sawed off her head and tossed it next to the body."

"Good Lord…"

"Ok enough with all of this. I'm going out and you better eat your breakfast mister."

With that Sam left his room and made her way to hers. While she was leaving Freddie's room she glanced at the man's face for one more time. He was so… unusual for her. In all her life she was meeting only freaks and people who possible didn't own any heart and didn't feel any sympathy. He was different. First of all he had the feeling of sorrow inside him. She could see it! She could see the tears which were forming in his eyes every time she was talking about another death. She didn't much of that feeling. But the remaining of that made her feel so bad. She wanted to cuddle into Freddie's arms and cry for all the women who died in such a brutal way. He somehow made her feel so protected. When she was next to him she was feeling that there wasn't anyone who could harm her just like that monster harmed all those women. She felt different when she was with him. And she felt different when they were more than closer to each other. For Sam the night they just spent together wasn't just like all the other one-night-stands she did in the past. It was full of passion ,desire and joy. From his side it didn't seem like '_Just to get it over with'. _Every kiss they shared , every kiss he laid on her body , every movement had a meaning. Maybe it was his way of making love , maybe he did this to every woman he slept with but it didn't matter. Sam was attracted to the way he did this and the sure thing was , that she wanted more.

* * *

><p><strong>I already began writing the next chapter and i hope it will be done really soon!^_^ Review?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next one!:) Rape in this one... Be aware!  
>Disclaimer: I do Not own iCarly<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Sam ,where are you going?"

"Since when you turned to my mother?" Sam asked annoyed with a bored expression on her face.

"Can't I be curious?"

"…I m going to my lawyer. I will probably be back in two or three hours."

Freddie's expression changed from curiosity to confusion. "It's like 11.00pm , isn't it late? Do you want me to drive you there?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

Sam left the apartment quickly. She didn't like when Freddie was questioning her about the 'lawyer theme' .She wanted to tell it to somebody so badly. She wanted to make this strange feeling of fear and disgust to disappear. Benson seemed the best person to tell about the blow jobs she gave to this fucker to take _her _money , but she was afraid that he wasn't going to believe her or show how much he didn't care about her. He didn't showed any kind of affection since _that _night so it was obvious that for him it was only a stupid one-night-stand. When she was already next to Navy's house she opened her bag , took out a small , black devise and put it on top of the bag. She took a small breath and entered the building.

She knocked on the door and after a few seconds the door opened widely. There stood Lawyer Navy who was wearing only a bathrobe.

_Ugh! That sucker wore that shit on himself to make me even more uncomfortable? Bastard!_

"Hello Samantha , how are you? Come inside. Make yourself comfortable." He said always wearing that stupid smirk on his face_. _

_He is so sure of himself or something? _

She followed Navy to his bedroom. It was the first time she was in his house and to tell the truth she was scared. She kept telling herself that it was another stupid blow job but it wasn't the same. There was anyone around. Not his secretary , not another client. _Alone. _He took her by the hand and led her to the bed. There was no doubt what services Sam was expected to perform.

"Tell me what do you need money for this time. More computer accessories?"

"Food." She said.

"Of course , how stupid of me. You missed our last meetin." He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face so their eyes met. "How are you?"

She shrugged.

"Have you thought about what I said last time?"

"About what?" The memories of their last encounter ,two weeks ago, came into her head again.

_She was on her knees again. The lawyers penis right in front of her face. Her eyes were closed. She was more than disgusted with what she was doing. But she was doing it. Because she needed those money. She had to eat. She couldn't borrow from Freddie all the time… Freddie. She wished he could help her somehow. _

_She felt his hands on her breast. He was squeezing them and made Sam flinch in pain. He wasn't gentle at all. "Come on bitch! Suck it if you want those money." He always said the same phrase. It seems that it was that phrase which made Sam do this. She felt more pain in her breast part and opened her mouth. She felt sick. She wanted to throw up on him. She didn't want to be there. She felt his hand on the back of her head making her swallow more of his member. After ,as it seemed for Sam, a lot of time , Navy came to an end. Sam wanted to pull away so his sperm wouldn't hit her but his hands were still on her head. She tried hard to pull but she didn't succeeded and he came in her mouth. She wasn't allowed to spit it or to wipe her face. After that , he drove her to Freddie's apartment , which she assumed was her house. While they were in the car and Sam fought with the desire to puke because of the taste in her mouth Navy spoke._

"_I want us to be good friends Samantha. I want us to help each other when we need it. Trust me , we are going to be very good with each other's company. Just come to me more often. I will help you with your problems and you will help me with mine."_

_Sam didn't say anything. She waited to see Freddie's apartment. As they were approaching it Navy's voice was heard again._

"_Think about it , Samantha. I will wait for your call."_

"Samantha , don't act any more stupid that you are. I want us to be good friends and be nice to each other. I want you to be nice to me and I will help you."

She said nothing again. Lawyer Navy resisted the impulse to give her a slap , to put some life into her.

"Did you like our grown up games from the last meeting?"

"No."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Samantha , don't be foolish."

"I need money to buy food."

"But that's what we talked about the last time. If you re nice to me , I will be nice to you. But if you're just going to cause trouble…" His grip on her chin tightened and she twisted away.

"I want my money. What do you want me to do?"

"You know what I want." He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her towards the bed.

"Wait." Sam said hastily. She gave him a resigned look and then nodded curtly. She took off her rucksack and put it on the round table which was right in front of the bed. She took several hesitant steps towards the bed but she stopped as if she saw a ghost. Navy came closer.

"Wait." She said once again , in a tone as if to say that she was trying to talk sense to him. "I don't want to suck your dick every time I need money."

The expression on Navy's face suddenly changed. He slapped her hard. Sam opened her eyes wide , but before she could react , he grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her on the bed. The violence caught her by surprise. When she tried to turn over, he pressed her down on the bed. Like the time before she was no much for him in terms of physical strength. Her only chance of fighting back was if she could hurt him by scratching his eyes or using some sort of weapon. But her planned scenario had already gone to hell. _Shit _,she thought when he ripped up her black T-shirt. She realized with terrifying clarity that she was out of her depth.

She heard him open the dresser drawer next to the bed and caught the clanking sound of metal. At first she didn't understand what was happening. Then she saw the handcuffs close around her wrist. He pulled up her arm, placed the handcuffs around one of the bedposts and locked her other hand. It didn't take him long to pull off the sneakers and her jeans. Then he took off her boxers and held them in his hand.

"You have to learn to trust me , Samantha." He said "I'm going to teach you how to this grown up game is played. If you don't treat me well , you have to be punished. When you re nice to me , we will be friends."

He sat on top of her again.

"So , you don't like anal sex , right?"

Sam opened her mouth to scream. He grabbed her by the hair and stuffed the boxers into her mouth. She felt him putting something around her ankles , spread her legs apart and tie them so that she was lying there completely vulnerable. She heard him moving around the room but she couldn't see through the T-shirt around her face. It took him several minutes. She could hardly breath. Then she felt an afflictive pain as he forced something up her anus.

Freddie was completely stressed out. He was worried for that girl no matter what she did but now the situation was beyond stressful. What was she going to do at her lawyer at 11.00pm? And why she wasn't at his house now? It was already after 3.30am. Something must have happened to her. She didn't answer her phone and except that , she acted weird when she told him she was going there. The ring of his phone snapped him out of his thoughts. He rushed to his Blackberry and answered it without second thought.

"Sam! Where the hell are you? I so fuckin worried abou- Carly?… You don't need to know ,at least not now… No , you listen to me , stay in California I have work… I don't know , I m confused , forget about me , at least for now , ok?… I have to go Carlotta , see ya."

It wasn't her. Freddie still didn't know what was happening with Sam. Without hesitation he grabbed his jacket and made his way out of his apartment.

Sam was allowed to put on her clothes. It was 4.00am on Saturday morning. She picked up her hoodie and rucksack and hobbled to the front door , where Navy was waiting for her showered and neatly dressed. He gave her a cheque for 700 dollars.

"I'll drive you home." He said and opened the door. She crossed the threshold , out of the apartment and turned to face him. Her body looked fragile and her face was swollen from crying and he almost recoiled when he met her eyes. Never in his life had he seen such naked , bright hatred.

"No." she said , so quietly that he barely heard the world. "I can get home on my own."

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. His grip on her shoulder tightened.

"Remember what we agreed. You will come back here next Saturday."

She nodded again. Cowed . He let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.  
>Diclaimer: I do not own iCarly.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

With all her strength Sam made her way to the bus stop. She tried hard not to let the tears escape her eyes again but she couldn't. She was a total mess. Why every person she met did this to her? Why wasn't she a normal , 24 year old stupid chick that cares only about her make up and shoes?

_Why?_

The bus wasn't arriving. People were gathering around her to wait for it as well. It was 4 in the morning but there were already people who were getting up for work. She turned her head a little to look with sympathy at the person who was standing right next to her and her eyes widened. It was a man. He seemed creepy. _He's for sure just a hobo. That's all! _ He scanned her with his lusty eyes. He grinned at her and she saw the missing front teeth. She stood like that. Eyes widened , her body paralyzed and ready for another pain. A light hit her face and she saw the bus driving its' way to the bus station. Sam grabbed tighter her rack sack and moved to get into the vehicle. She sighed when she saw that the man didn't come in , just starred at her. The doors closed and the driver drove to the next stop.

Soon she arrived home. To her apartment. She didn't have the keys with her but it didn't matter. She didn't want Freddie to ask her question. She didn't want him to see her like that. She went up the stairs. She saw the door of her apartment and laid her hand on it. Then she collapsed one the floor and cried. Again. She brought her knees to her breast and put her head one them. Her anus hurt. A lot! She felt the blood running from there. He was so rough with her. He didn't think that he hurt her… He was _A sadist. _She hugged her knees tighter and fell asleep.

Freddie one the other hand didn't sleep even for a minute. He was in his car and was driving toward all the places she might be in. He was at her lawyers' office , but it was ,of course , closed. He drove to many illegal places that she mentioned once or twice while working with him. Nothing. He already was at her apartment but she wasn't there. He called her once more but she wasn't answering.

"Fuck!" he shouted

"Sam! Sam wake up! Fuck! Sam open your eyes!" she felt someone wiggle her shoulders gently but still with a lot of strength. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Spencer?" she asked loud enough for him to hear it.

"Yes! Thank God! You're alive." The man hugged her tightly making Sam flinch in pain but she smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked while resting her head on his shoulder.

"I should ask that question! You weren't here for at least a month. I m coming here everyday to see if you came back . Were the hell were you?"

Sam chuckled. Spencer… he was like an old brother to her. So caring , so gentle. He was one of the few people , maybe the only , that she trusted. He was put by the government to take care of her when she was still young. She came to the age of 21 and moved from his apartment but they were still talking. And besides , he was the one who made her understand and learn the art of hacking. He was a master in that. The best. He had the best devices at his house. He could hack into anybodys' computer or mobile phone in only a few seconds. But besides that he had the great ability to make Sam smile even when she was in a great depression. His voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Where were you all this time?"

"I'm working in a serious case. A lot of investigating. And it wasn't intended by me to come here. I was just to drank to go the place I m working."

"Which is…?"

"None of your business."

"Right. You want me to take you for a coffee or something?"

"Uh… no. I have to go back to work. I bet my partner will be furious that I didn't come back yesterday."

"Partner? Sammy?"

"Oh shut up!" she smiled , stood up and did her best to not show the pain she felt and left.

When she came to Freddies' apartment she saw him drinking a coffee. His eyes red. He probably didn't sleep. _He probably worked until now. _When she closed the door with a thud his head snapped into her direction. He stood up and with hurry he made his way towards her. Sam stared at him a little bit scared. She took a few steps back until she hit the door with her back.

"I know that I should have called but I pretty much couldn't and-" Her speech was cut off by Freddie who hugged her with all his strength. Weird? Maybe. Nice?…Maybe?

"You re not mad I didn't come back to work?" she asked with disbelieve.

"I was worried Sam." He said not letting his arms of her. " I had this bad premonition that something happened to you. I checked out every single place you mentioned but I couldn't find you."

Again shock. He cared that much? The memory of her and Navy in his house came to her mind and she felt tears running down her cheeks. She let herself fall into his arms and then collapsed on the floor. She could trust him. Together maybe they could stop this bastard from doing that. She pretty much didn't give a single shit whether he did this to her or not. She cared about the other women who suffered because of him. As Sam was falling on the floor , Freddie was there to prevent her from hurting.

"What happened?" He asked quickly

Sam was crying. Hysterically. Both of her hands on her stomach and her head down so he couldn't see her face. The tears that escaped her eyes were creating a small puddle one the floor. She felt two hands one cheeks which made her head rise. Her eyes connected with his and she felt she should tell him.

"What the hell happened?" he insisted.

"I was at Navys'… house and…" she tried hard to breath but she couldn't. " He… he… I just went there to take my money! I should just do another blow job like… always , but…" she cried hard. "He tied me to his bed and then it hurt and I couldn't do anything!" she threw her arms to Freddies' neck so she could hug him. He didn't move. He was probably disgusted with her for doing blow jobs for money. She felt her arms being touched by Freddies' ones and put off his neck. Her red eyes formed tears again.

"It's not what you think it is. I m not a slut! I m not pleasure man for money. I just needed them , they were mine… and he didn't give me them unless I did that!"

Freddie pulled her up and hugged her again . His mouth next to her ear moved.

" Tell me where he lives and I promise that by the noon , he will be dead."

How many times was she shocked that day? Many times for sure. The sure thing was that every shock made by the man who was standing now right in front of her was making her heart jump with joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter<strong>

"_I will take my revenge Benson. See that little black thing on my bag?"_

"_I insist that it's a better idea to kill that bastard."_

"_Stop kissing my neck , I want to think!" she laughed and he didn't stop._

"_We are moving to Heleby Island. Henrik Vagner wants us there. He said we will be able to learn a lot more about everything if we will be there."_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Next one soon:)<strong>


End file.
